Pshycointelligence
by iPadwolffie
Summary: Just a short story I wrote with some of my college experience reflecting on this story. Warning: This story is a really rough draft or better said roughly written. This means it could actually be better. Also it's been a while since I wrote something to this site.


Yep it was that wonderful time of the semester again... finals season. A young Rosalina was half asleep on top of a pile of books she was reading. Nat walks into her room to see the scenario that was unfolding before his eyes. Ever since she started University he hasn't gotten the chance to spend some much-needed time together. Nat thought he could surprise her with an improvised pizza date, so she could take a break from the texts she's been memorizing but it looks like fate has other plans.

Nat dropped the pizza box he was carrying in Rosalina's kitchen. The slightly loud noise the box made on impact caused Rosalina to quickly lift her head and regain full consciousness.

"How long have you been studying Rosie?" Nat said as he walked closer to where she was sitting.

"An hour or two." She said as she started rubbing her eyes in hopes of removing the heaviness she feels on them.

Nat couldn't help but giving her a stern look. He knew that she was lying.

"Okay. 7 hours. Give or take a few considering I've been in and out of consciousness for the past two hours. At least I think it's the past two hours." She admitted after giving into her boyfriend's look.

"Jesus Rosie. I know you're in college and all and your kind of used to the all-nighters and all that with us, but have you considered taking a break from all this studying."

"Hahaha really funny Nat." She spat back at him with a little more anger than she intended. After speaking Rosalina just carefully laid her head back down on the pile of books like she was earlier.

"You want to eat? I brought us some pizza."

"No, I'm good Nat. I just need to rest my eyes for a few moments. I'm full really." And it was at that moment Rosalina's stomach decided to do some speaking for her.

"Yeah... Not hungry likely story. I'll be serving you half the pizza just for that epically failed lie." He spoke as he started to pick up some of the books from the pile that was around her almost consuming her. "Why are you torching yourself like this. You're one of the smartest girls I know.Thesmartest girl I know. You had straight in high school for god's sake."

"Yes, Nat high school which I'm obviously not in anymore. I'm in university now. This is a whole new level. I don't expect you to understand though you're still just a kid in high school." She spat once more after quickly sitting upright on her sit.

"I'm just going to pretend that was the stress talking and you just didn't call me a kid." There was an indifferent look on his face as he finished picking up the mess that was Rosalina's study area.

Rosalina felt Nat's indifferent stare like an ice bucket on her. She realized what she just said. Her face went from anger and tiredness to regret in just a few seconds. She kept quiet the next few moments as Nat served a plate with a few slices of pizza in front of her. He then just served himself and sat next to her. Nat eat as he looked at how bumped out Rosalina was now. She was just starting there looking at her plate. He couldn't help it but to stop what he was doing.

"What's wrong now?" He said sounding a bit angrier than he intended.

"Nat... I'm sorry for what I said. It's just that this final has been really stressing me out and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." She almost spoke just as fast as the thoughts were coming into her head.

"Rosie. Rosie ROSIE." Nat exclaimed to snap her out of her train of thought.

She just looked at him with the sane eyes she's been looking at him for a while now. Nat once more took charge of the situation and carefully picked her up carrying her into her room. Rosalina was of course caught off guard by all this. She tried to break free from him, but nothing worked. She just had to stay there and wait until Nat puts her down.

"Nat what the hell are you doing." She asked finally sitting down on her bed.

"Forcing you to relax. You're not yourself Rosalina. When is the last time you had a good night sleep and by good night I mean more than 3 or 4 hours." Nat said as he sat down next to her with his arms crossed.

"3 or 4 hours. Boy does that sound good right now. I don't know... Spring break?"

"Three months?!" Nat exclaimed sounding way more surprised than intended. "How haven't you ended up in the emergency room?!" He added as he stood up and started walking up and down her room.

"College students make most survivalist their bitches." Rosalina said as she collapsed in a defeated fashion on her bed.

"Rosalina you think I'm joking right now or do I look like I'm about to start joking?"

"Nat you're starting to sound like my dad when he found out I was taking energy drinks."

"Are you serious right now Rosalina Tai. Are you freaking serious?" Nat lowered his tone of voice feeling defeated because he knew he wasn't getting through to her. He was trying to look out for her when it was obvious she wasn't taking care of herself. The girl he once knew as his girlfriend was buried under lack of rest.

"Nat?"

"What?" He asked with the defeated tone in his voice still remaining.

"Can you go please? I still need to study I have a Psych final to get back to stufying for."

"In your dreams Tai. In your freaking dreams, I'm leaving. You're at least taking a nap even if I have to lock you up inside of your own room. Especially since I know that if I ask you a question from your notes you'll most likely get it right.

"Find but if I get it wrong you shut up and leave me be with my studies." Rosalina said sounding way too sure of herself. This made Nat feel a bit angry at her since he knew she could get that answer right. Seen Rosalina as this completely different person drove him crazy.

"Alright." He accepted. "But if you get it right you sleep for the rest of the night." Nat added as he walked closer to the door. Nat walked quickly down the stairs and grabbed a random book from the pile of books Rosalina had spread out in a mess earlier that night before he picked them up. Once he had the book in his hands he bolted back up the stairs followed by him quickly gendering through said book to find a random question to ask her. Nat softly smirked because to him he just possibly found the perfect question for Rosalina. "Okay, miss I'm sure I don't know this. Answer me the following question? What is intelligence (and why should we care)?"

Rosalina felt another bucket of cold water all over her and she took a deep breath before answering. "This is definitely one of psychology's "big" questions. The study of intelligence has a long history in psychology, going back at least to the early 1900s when educators sought to test the mental abilities of school children. There is no one, set definition that psychologists generally agree upon nor is there even now one clear-cut way to measure it. There are also many controversies regarding such issues weather intelligence is inherited or not, whether men or women are smarter, whether it can be "trained", and whether being "intelligent" even makes a difference in your real-life accomplishments. However, psychologist seem to be coming to an understanding that intelligence is more than academic knowledge and that any good definition must include such attributes as par... par... Shit. I told you Nat! I told you I was going to get this right." She finally snapped out of her almost self-induced trance. Nat noticed she was struggling to spit out her stuffed in information.

"You were doing great-ish until I noticed you were speaking like you were dictating a speech and not demonstrating your actual knowledge Rosalina. To me, you are the embodiment of intelligence. Not only you got straight As in your academics but you're an excellent problem solver, you can keep up a conversation with just about anybody and you know how to prepare yourself for anything. Well, you used to. I only say used to because I'm no longer seing that beautiful intelligent girl I fell in love with. Where is she?" Nat spoke with one soft nut firm tone of voice.

"She's... She's... She's right here or at least I think she is." Rosalina couldn't speak anymore. There was so many tears already tears formed on her face from hearing Nat speak. She just broke down.

Nat just dropped her book on the floor and got on her bed, he then just held her and allowed her to cry into his chest. The exhaustion got the best of Rosalina. This allowed her to drift off into this deep sleep in Nat's arms.


End file.
